


Smile

by MissusMolly



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-24 11:17:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8370163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissusMolly/pseuds/MissusMolly
Summary: I'm teh new kid on da block.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy

Chapter 1

Mountain climbing

 

You wake up in your bed to your alarm, it's a cold and crisp morning.

You look through your bedroom window and see the condensation on the glass, you draw a little smiley face in it.

The water around the smiley face gathers and drips down, like the smiling face is melting.

You feel like you're forgetting something important.

 

You get up, get dressed, and then pull your phone out of its charger. As you cancel the rest of the alarms you set on your phone and check for messages, you feel something in your chest twinge in unease. Today is the day, today is the day you are going to climb that mountain.

You pack your backpack with the things you felt you need:

A large, metal bottle of water.

2 packs of beef jerky.

A first aid kit.

A jacket.

A sharp knife in a protective sleeve.

You make sure you have space for more. You have a hunch that you might need it.

You go to leave your home. But as you lock the door and hear the click of the inner mechanism you feel a great emotional weight inside of you. A mix of anxiety and excitement.

You continue on, towards the mountain.

As you get closer, it begins to feel more and more important that you climb it. Something in your chest is starting to grow powerful and your brain is shutting down.

You are unaware that you are starting to move faster.

And faster.

Suddenly the world around you blurs and you are falling.

You are confused.

You are scared.

You want to stop falling.

 

And so you do.

You are now floating in mid air.

You look down and see a bed of yellow flowers and desperately want to be on the ground.

And now you are.

 

You look up and see a white light far above, where you had fallen from.

You can see that you are inside a cave, one that is far below ground.

You look around and see yellow flowers and what looks like the remnants of ancient structures far off.

You wonder how you got here, and feel yourself start to return to normal.

Only to experience a sudden sense of dread.

Because now you can see a bigger, yellow flower.

 

It has a face.

It's a smiley face.

 


	2. Howdy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smile!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol

"Howdy!"

 

"I'm Flowey, Flowey the Flower." The bigger, yellow flower was talking.

 

You start to think you might be unconscious and/or hallucinating.

 

Suddenly you start to hear music, it's upbeat and cheerful, but very creepy.

 

"I couldn't help but notice your little magic trick show, you must be quite the magician to be able to float and teleport!"

 

You decide to go with the flow and stop thinking too hard, you were getting a headache from just trying to make sense of this scenario

 

"Ya know, it's rare to find humans who are capable of magic these days, only ones e'er I heard of were the ones whom built the barrier, but ya know what I'm talking 'bout, right?" Flowey winked, and you nodded in agreement, you didn't want to show any form of uncertainty to the flower, despite its friendly appearance.

 

"Of course ya do! Being a mage n'all. Oh, what a stupid question, you must think I'm such an idiot!" Flowey brought a leaf to their face in shame, a face-leaf of shame that is.

 

"You're a real rose among the rafflesia, aren't-cha! But why would a human like you come all the way down here?" Flowey looked at you inquisitively.

 

You furrowed your brow, why were you here?

 

But before you could think up a response, Flowey continued on.

 

"Not a talker, huh? Well that's okay! Well, can you tell me your name?" Flowey said

 

You didn't trust this, thing, not even with your name, so you quickly replied with:

"I'm Humaney, Humaney the Human!"

 

"Well, heh-heh, um, howdy, ... Humaney. What a coincidental name!" Flowey shot you a look and then returned to their cheerful self.

 

"I'm sure a talented human like you understands the ins and outs of this place so I won't bother you with any explanation, though if I could just know what kinda mission you're on, I'm sure I could be helpful!" They bounced (sorta) in excitement.

 

You shake your head.

 

Flowey looks disappointed "Darn, well, whatever you're doing, I'll try to help you out anyway that I can! If you don't mind. Like a partnership! What do ya say?"

 

You might have misjudged Flowey, you feel so bad about it that you say "yes."

 

"Great! I won't let you down! Pardner! Oh, and I almost forgot! Is this yours?" A ... surprisingly thorny ... vine popped out of the ground, holding your backpack.

 

That ghastly vine belongs to Flowey? And was there some sort of weird magic involved with pulling a backpack through the ground? Must be soft ground, or powerful vines.

 

You also don't recall losing your backpack and figured you did but had forgotten about it. You are suspicious of the talking plant again but you nod anyway.

 

"It is? well then here ya go." You reach for the bag, but they pull it out of your reach.

 

"On second thought, why don't we do a trade? you tell me what you're doing here and I give you-" Floweys' sentence is cut short by the presence of another creature.

 

The flower yelps and retreats into the ground, as they do this you jump for your belongings and successfully pull your backpack away from the withdrawing thorny vines. But at a cost, your hands are badly scratched now.

 

"Human, was that monster harassing you?" Came a mysterious female voice.

 

You can't see them yet because they are behind you, you nod then turn around whilst putting on your backpack.

 

Getting prepared as quickly as you can seems important at the moment.

 

You look up to see what appears to be a large, humanoid, nanny goat with albino fur, fangs, and red eyes. She is wearing a purple and white robe adorned with an emblem on the front.

 

You think you might be going insane.


End file.
